


Pressure

by SinkingWithLife



Category: Skins (UK)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:36:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinkingWithLife/pseuds/SinkingWithLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mini was under pressure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> So this was wrote at like 3 in the morning so sorry if it sucks.

 

Mini was under pressure. Not pressure like an upcoming test, but the pressure of being perfect.

She must be doing something right because she has boys kissing the ground she walks on, (even a few girls), but that wasnt enough.

She went out to parties and took all the pills and drinks that people said would make her feel good, but she didn't feel good. She felt like a wreck.

She got a spray tan to try to bring some color to her too pale skin, but ended up crying infront of the mirror because she was entirely to orange. But her friends said she looked pretty.

Maybe it was the weight. She was too heavy. So she woke up early every day, ate her oatmeal and then worked off twice as many calories as she had just consumed.

And sometimes when she ate to much and she felt her stomach to heavy with food, she would hunch over the toliet, and no one would hear her because no one was ever home.

Other times, she wouldn't eat at all, and she'd feel a bad kind of good.

And people weren't worried, because she was perfect. So they noticed the weight she had lost and congratulated her, and she smiled sadly at them and changed the topic, because she still wasnt perfect.

And Mini cried that night and screamed and called for her mom to hold her and tell her she didn't have to do all this to be perfect. But no one came and Mini was tired. So mini decided to make perfect a part of her, something she could see, when she carved the letters into her wrist and took a bunch of pills that hurt going down.

And she had note, that no one found, becuase she never wrote it on paper.

So yes, Mini was under pressure, and she got tired.

And people didnt understand when they saw on the news that beautiful, perfect Mini had killed herself, because she was okay just yesterday.

 


End file.
